


Bubble tea, coffee, or me?

by koimizu, MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Banter, Domestic, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: Just the boys bickering over bubble tea.中文版
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 27





	Bubble tea, coffee, or me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [珍珠奶茶、咖啡，還是我？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427987) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu). 



The day after filming Edwina’s blind date episode, Eddy came back from grocery shopping as usual with both hands full.

Brett was half-lying on the sofa with his phone, but when he heard the sound of the door opening, he looked up and exclaimed, “Dudeeeeee you’re finally home, I’m starving!”

Eddy gave him an eye roll, “You’re exaggerating bro, it isn’t even 6pm.” Then he smirked, “Or are you saying you miss me?”

“Maybe? It’s just so boring staying home without you.” Not denying anything, Brett simply stood up and took one of the plastic bags from Eddy’s hand, and started organising things with him on the dining table.

Eddy pulled a chair and sat down, stealing a quick glance at Brett; he was putting things into the fridge and onto the shelves obliviously, paying no particular attention to the fact that he just casually admitted that he might have missed Eddy. They have always been saying nonsense without filters all their lives, but ever since they became boyfriends not long ago, sweet nothings said in a joking way started to feel ambiguous, and sometimes Eddy wasn’t sure how to take them.

Closing the fridge door, Brett turned around and saw what Eddy took out from the plastic bag, and his eyes instantly lit up, “Bubble tea! Why is there only one though? Where’s mine?” And he glared at Eddy with a pout.

Eddy frowned, “You can’t drink that! Don’t you remember what the doctor said?”

Brett practically begged, “But I’m much better now, pleaseeeeee, Dr. Chen?” He even grabbed Eddy’s hands and fluttered his eyelashes longingly at him for effect.

Eddy knew that he was just faking, of course (Brett’s acting skills honed by all those Twoset sketches came handy), but who could refuse his plea? And he was indeed much better now.

“Alright, just one sip.”

Brett cheered, let go of Eddy’s hand immediately to grab the bubble tea, stuck the straw into the cup with practised ease, and had a big sip. Although it wasn’t the sugar level Brett was used to having, he still exhaled dramatically, closed his eyes and exclaimed, “Hmmm! It’s so good! Thank you Eddy, I love you so, so much!”

Observing his smooth actions and hearing his casual “confession”, Eddy rebutted in a whisper, “What you love is bubble tea.”

But of course you can never underestimate a musician’s hearing, for Brett heard him and laughed, putting the cup back in front of Eddy, “Are you actually jealous of the bubble tea?”

“Nah. Let me ask you though, which one would you choose, bubble tea or coffee? Last time you almost chose coffee when we were filming that Tiktok about choices.”

“Not that again, do you really think you’re Edwina?”

Speaking of Edwina, the follow-up question she asked the trombonist auto-replayed in Eddy’s mind, “Do you think you could become addicted to me like you’re addicted to coffee?” And truth to be told, Eddy wasn’t sure of the answer. Brett had always been a passionate person and had strong feelings over many things. His love for violin hadn’t changed all these years, and he didn’t hide his love for bubble tea or coffee; but he had also said before that relationship is an unreliable thing. What about his love for Eddy, then?

Eddy didn’t dare to ask that, and instead said in Edwina’s voice, “Don’t dodge the question.”

Waiting for Brett (who was notoriously indecisive) to come up with an answer, Eddy pondered over the same question while drinking bubble tea, propping his head on his elbow. To Eddy, coffee tasted great but it was also a necessity for their work, fueling them to go further; and if coffee symbolized Brett’s workaholic side, bubble tea was the evidence of their friendship and reminded him of going across the bridge for 1L bubble teas countless times and spending so much time together in their uni days...

Brett’s voice brought him back to reality. “Wrong question. What you should ask is, bubble tea or coffee or me?”

Eddy almost spat out his bubble tea.

He looked up to see Brett smirking across the table, overly pleased with himself for coming up with such a brilliant answer; he wrinkled his nose and gave a tiny sigh. Brett had always been a rule-breaker and he loved thinking out of the box; who knew what he was thinking, really?

Perhaps it was something on Eddy’s face, or maybe Brett could actually read his mind. Brett was beaming and wriggling his eyebrows like a madman, but when he caught Eddy’s eyes, he faltered, then smiled and said gently but firmly, “And I’d choose you. Over anything else.”

“Brett...”

Brett walked up to him and ruffled his hair. “Don’t you know? I’ve already chosen.” Then leaned in to give him a tender, lingering kiss which was sweeter than any bubble tea.

After a long while, Brett let go of his camel jacket and said smugly and slightly breathlessly, “I can taste the bubble tea from your mouth! This is such a bargain-”

Eddy shut him up with another kiss.

Brett’s enthusiastic response answered his unasked question and wiped away his remaining sense of insecurity: Brett loved him and was obsessed with him, undoubtedly.

It would seem that he himself had made the right choice as well, Eddy thought absentmindedly, before melting completely into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accent the kudos button (or better still, leave me a comment as well) if you like this little fic!  
> [Tiktok about choices](https://youtube.com/shorts/L6yaKAZUdIo)  
> [Edwina’s blind date](https://youtu.be/XfGp7DffVac)


End file.
